Survival
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: What happens after the season finale. Involves all team members.
1. Chapter 1

**Survival**

Kono tried to move. She knew she was bound, but she still tried. She was not willing to give up.

She remembered what her father used to tell her: The sea is not your enemy. The sea is your best friend.

Everything was huring now. She felt herself slowly passing out. She needed air, instantly.

But she still refused to breath.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm. A rock! Maybe it was sharp enough to cut the rope!

But she was to weak. She could not even move. While she completely passed out, she tought she saw a shadow coming towards her. But probably that was just some kind of dream.

Adam was desperate. He had known something was wrong when shi did not show up at their date. He had even brought her favourite flowers. But did not see them, because she did not come.

He had tried to call her, at home, on her mobile, even at the 5-0 headquarter. But she never answered.

And then he had looked on the TV. He had seen Delano coming free.

That was when he knew she was in serious trouble.

He had tried to call Kelly. Kelly never liked him, but he was Konos cousin, he should know if she was okay.

Kelly did not pick up.

He then tried McGarret. He knew this guy did not trust him, he knew McGarret considered Kono his little sister, he knew he probably would simply tell him to never meet Kono again.

But McGarret did not pick up either.

Adam was **really** worried now.

His last chance had been Detective Williams. He did not knew him well, but he worked with Kono. At least he should be able to tell Adam if Kono was in danger.

And Williams picked up. Adam remembered the short relief when he heart the guy said: „Detective Williams". The relief swept away very fast when Williams had told him what had happend.

And now he was searching her. He was on a little boat and tried desperatly do find any sign of her.

The water was dark, but with his lamp, it was cristal clear.

He knew he was at the right place, because he had seen a boat driving away suspiciously fast. He thougt of hunting the guys down shortly, but this would have to wait till he found Kono.

Adam looked into the water. He needed to find her NOW or she would be dead!

Then he saw something. Some small red shadow.

Red? Blood! He glanced deeper. There! He could see her.

She did not move.

Quickly he jumped to her, pulling her onboard.

She wasn't breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looded at his phone. He still was not sure if it had been the right thing to tell the Noshimuri guy what happend.

He was a Yakuza, after all.

But he was also Konos boyfriend.

And since he could not reach Steve, he figured Kono needed any help she could get.

Even though that meant to bring in some unfamiliar allies.

He drove to fast, he knew that. But he had to get to the headquarter fast. He had visited Chin and Malia at the hospital. Malia was in surgery and Chin was a mess, and somebody had to find Kono.

He had left two officers to protect Chin and Malia. Even though Delano had gotten his revenge, he insisted it. Nobody said Delano would play after the rules.

Suddenly his phone rang. While crossing the way of a pick-up, he looked on the display.

A.N. Adam Noshimuri.

He picked up.

„Yes?", „I have her"

_She wasn't breathing._

Adam felt like in a nightmare. Quickly he got through everything he ever learned about lifesaving.

Which was not really much.

But then he remembered what he had to do. Laying her on her back, he tried to pump the water out of her lunges.

At first, nothing happend.

But then she started coughing. Adam thought it was the best thing he ever heard.

She opened her eyes. „Adam?" she asked with nearly unhearable voice.

Then she fell back unconcious.

When Kono wake up again, she did not know where she was.

She lay in a real comfortable bed, it was nicely warm, but not to hot.

But she felt like she had gotten under a train. What had happend?

Carefully, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a big window. She could see the sea through it.

The sea...Delano...Adam. Suddenly she remembered it all.

She looked to her side. There he sat, sleeping in a not really comfortable looking chair.

Kono smiled. He still looked so good.

He had saved her. Her boyfriend Adam Noshimuri, head of the Yakuza, had saved her, Kono Kalakua, the 5-0 cop.

She reached out for his had. It lay on the bed, probably he had held her hand before he fell asleep. When she touched him, he woke up.

„Hey", he said with in a loving, reliefed voice.

„Hey", she answered with a quiet, raspy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I somehow lost inspiration a bit. Thanks to all the story followers. **

**So, this picks up when Adam calls Danny. The part in Japan is immediately after 2x23. Enjoy!**

„ I have her"

„Is she...?"

„ She nearly drowned, but she is alive. I'm pretty sure she will be okay."

Danny sighed reliefed. Kono was safe. At least for now.

„Delano could come back. You know she was undercover against him."

„Yes, I thought she could stay at my place for the moment. Are you okay with that, Detective?"

Danny thought about it. If he had heard this offer only a few days before, he would have laughed. But the things had changed. Today, Kono in an unknown location with many armed Yakuza around her sounded actually really good.

„I think it's the best for the moment."

„What shall I tell when she asks about her cousin and his wife?"

Danny sighed. He knew would not react good on this.

„Tell her the truth. Tell her Malia was shot and is in surgery now. Outcome unknown. And tell her Chin is a mess. She will want to know that."

„Good. I'll call back when I know more."

Danny ended the call. He stared at his mobile a few moments longer.

He was basically the last member of the team still standing.

Steve was who-knew-where in Japan.

Chin was at the hospital, emotionally about three seconds from a complete meltdown.

Kono was hidden by the Yakuza.

How _the hell_ should he explain this to the governour?

The governour was the last thing Steve thought about.

He was in Japan, sitting in a little bungalow and desperately tried to bring sense into the fact that his supposed to be dead mother was sitting next to him, very much alive.

„I know this isn't easy for you, dear." Damn, she still had this voice. This voice that sang him to sleep when he was a little boy, this voice that had comforted him after nightmares.

„It wasn't easy for me, either. I didn't want to leave." Steve felt anger burning inside of him. So, it had not been easy for her? So she did not want to leave? She did! Did she ever tought of him? Or Mary?

„I wanted you and your sister to grow up normal." Normal? NORMAL? Steve could not hold his anger anymore.

„So you think it's _normal_ growing up without a mother? So you thingk it's normal being parted from your father, your sister? So you think it's normal to be targeted by Wo Fat? You really think this is _normal_?"

Her face was stoic, she sat completely still during his outburst. When he ended, she said quietly.

„I know your angry. Believe me, I understand that. And your absolutely right with it. But maybe you want to hear my site of the story."

Steves anger faded away in a second. Her story. Of course he wanted to hear her story. There must be a reason for all this. And in this moment it hit him that with her being Shellbourn, not only one secret would be uncovered in this story. So he calmed down and said.

„Yes, I'd like to hear your story."

**AN: I'd like to hear what you think. So, reviews are greatly appreciated (Ahem) =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chin was sitting in the hospital. He sat in front of the surgery, waiting desperately for any information. He should have been there. He should have known she was in danger. Hell, he should have known both of them were in danger. He should have done something before it went this south.

His wife was in surgery, his cousin was missing. And it was all his fault.

Delano had done this because of him. If it had not been for him, Malia would be at home now, healthy, and Kono would be somewhere at the beach, surfing probably. It was all his fault.

In this bitter thoughts cut a voice: „Detective Kelly? It is about your wife..."

Steve still did not knew what had happened on Hawaii. And it was to question if he would have cared. He was fully listening to his mothers story.

„I was recruited by the CIA when I was 19. I just came from college, and who doesn't like to be told that the CIA wants him. I was set on Wo Fat sr. directly after my training, I was 21 back then. It was my first assignment, I should go to him, become his lover. It was a typical newby assignment, he wasn't seen as a to big threat. And they needed someone young, as that wouldn't raise to many red flags.

So Rain Thomas, a young american woman, started as a dancer in Wo Fat sr. favourite club. My cover story was easy. I was born in Hawaii, my mother was a druggie named Ashley Thomas, I never met my father. I stopped going to school when I was sixteen and traveled through the world since then. I should be the naive little girl that never did anything bad.

And it worked. I got his attention very fast. I looked good back then, and he liked me immediately. It took my no three month to get his favourite concubine.

It went perfect. I got every information CIA wanted, everything they could need. It felt good to be a part of the CIA, to help saving the world.

Then I met your father. And everything went hell."

Adam sat down next to Kono. She was sleeping, and she looked amazingly beautiful. Her long black hair was tangled around her lovely face, and she had a light smile on her face.

He still was wondering how he deserved that. Kono Kalakua, a cop and the most beautiful woman on the whole island, was lying here, she was alive, she was healthy, she wanted to be here. It was unbelievable.

And he felt anger. Anger on this Delano-guy, this guy that wanted to kill her twice now. One time when she was undercover against him, and now. If Adam were his father, he would probably have set his men on Delano and the situation would have been cleared. But Adam was not his father. Adam knew there were worse things that death, and he knew that Kono would never forgive him.

He never would make her angry on him again. With practically kidnapping her he had made a hugh mistake, and he did not knew what he would have done if she had not forgiven him.

She slowly woke up.

„Morning sunshine." He said, knowing she would know something was up.

„Morning Adam." She looked at him suspiciously.

„What is it? Do you have any news?"

Adam knew she would not like this. But he had sworn himself to never betray her again.

„It is about your cousins wife."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes, I know it's been ages since I last updated, and I'm sorry. But I was very busy and had simply no time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

„Detective Kelly? It is about your wife. She will probably make it through, but she is, well, she is pregnant. Second week, we think. She probably doesn't know herself. And the child probably won't make it."

The cool voice of the doc bothered Chin. He didn't know why this detail was bothering him, but he figured that when his whole world was breaking down, his mind had to hold onto something.

Malia was pregnant. And she would lose the child. His child, his unborn child, would never have the chance to live, because of him. He was not only the murderer of his cousin, he was also the murderer of his child. This was to much. Chin took his head in his hands and cried.

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

Danny was driving mad. Once again. He did this really to often in the last 48 hours.

Adam had called him. Deep down, in the part of his mind that still lived two days ago, he wondered why he was even listening to the guy, and why the hell he trusted him. But he did.

Anyway, Adam Noshimuri had called him because one of his men had seen Delano. At the Honolulu Airport. That meant Danny had to be quick.

Once again he tried to call Steve, not really expecting him to pick up, and then he took out his gun.

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

Kono cried. She layed in Adams arms and simply cried. She cried about Malia, about her little niece or nephew that would never see the world, she cried about Chin, who had to be a mess, she cried about Danny, who had to handle the situation completely alone. She cried about everything.

Adam hold her. It was all he could do. In this moment, the world was bad to her. He would love to run out there and just kill Delano, but he knew that would not make her happier. He had promised her to stay out of crimes, she trusted him and even though he would never admit it, Adam knew that Danny Williams trusted him as well. So he simply hold her, knowing this was a privileg. Kono Kalakua, hard-as-hell-cop, did not show her 'weakness' to everybody.

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

„Then I met your father. And everything went hell."

Doris McGarret took a deep breath, before she continued telling her story.

„You're father was a handsome guy, he was nice, he was well-mannered, short, he was everything that Wo Fat sr. wasn't. I started hating my job. I always did everything so Wo Fat liked me, while your father did everything that I liked _him_.

He was such a gentleman, you know. Holding the door open for me, bringing me some drink, driving me home when I was drunk. He was so sweet.

And on the other hand I had Wo Fat. He was never nice, he was always such a jerk, he never tried to do something for me.

So I started seeing your father. And I learned how jealous Wo Fat could be.

**AN: Yes, I like stopping with cliffhangers. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

„From the moment he found out, we were on the run. We weren't able to leave the country, because he had his man at every airport or haven and even on every border. So we stayed, hid in the woods or small villages, and I speak about the real small ones, those with about 20 inhabitants.

The CIA didn't help us. I expected them to help us, but I was so incredebly naive. Helping your father and me would have only meant trouble and the CIA didn't want trouble. Not because of this newbiegirl. We were completely on our own."

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

Danny ran into the building. The airport was huge and full of tourists. He cursed. He did not even know on which gate Delano was, neither which flight the criminal wanted to take or if the guy had charted a plane.

Suddenly Danny saw him. Delano was heading towards gate nine. A private gate. Of course.

Danny followed him, close enough to see him, but far enough not to be seen himself. Delano seemed nervous. Good, Danny thought. Delano was going to make mistakes.

It was only when Danny followed him into an empty hall that he thought this could be a trap.

So he was not really suprised when he felt cold steal in his neck.

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

Chin hold her hand. That was all he was able to do in this moment. Malia was still unconcius.

He had dried his tears. He had to be strong for her.

Suddenly, he saw her eyes flatter. She blinked a few times, then her eyes went clear. She looked at him.

„Hey" was all Chin was able to say.

„Hey" she answered.

„Malia … you're going to be okay. In a few weeks you're going to be completely healthy again." She did not seem content by his words.

„What, Chin? I hear a 'but' in your voice." She seemed so frightened, so nervous, that it nearly broke Chins heart. But still he decided to tell her the truth.

„You … you were pregnant. 2nd or 3rd week they think. The child … our child died."

She looked deep into his eyes, searching for the signs that this was not true, unable to say anything. Then her eyes filled with tears.

He hugged her and they cried together.

**AN: So sorry for not updating earlier! I had a bit stress, but that's not really an excuse. I'll try to update tomorrow. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Doris McGarret took a deep breath and went on.

„Of course he found us. We were alone in an unfamiliar country. We never stood a chance.

I still don't know why he came alone. We were in a small house, build for climbers, in the mountains. Anyway, he came were just eating and thinking about or next step when he suddenly appeared. I have no idea how he got in, but suddenly he stood there, a gun in each hand, holding us at gunpoints.

I will never forget his face. It was … it's really difficult to describe. It was like a mask, a mask of hate. But it was a cold hate, you know. Calculating. Really, really scary.

He didn't say anything. Just signed us to knee down before him. Then he wanted me to lie down on the bed and uncloth myself. He still had the gun pointed on your fathers head.

He … he raped me there. When he was unconcentrated one moment, your father attacced. Your father kicked the gun out of Wo Fat sr. hands and started to throw kicks and punches at him. But this … guy was the better fighter. Meanwhile, I got on my feet and grabbed one of the guns. I learned how to shoot from the CIA, but as you know there is a big difference between theory and really shooting a human.

I was incredebly lucky. The bullet killed Wo Fat sr. Instantly. I still wonder sometimes just how probable it had been to shoot your father instead.

H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50XH50X H50XH50

„Well, Detective Williams, that didn't work out well, did it?" Delano said.

Danny was rounded by five men, and he suspected that there were at least three other men hidden in the shadows of the hall.

„Where is your back-up? Oh, I forgot. Lt. Comander McGarret is gone, Detective Kelly is in the hospital with his dying wife and Officer Kalakua is … let me think … dead. So your kind of the last man standing, aren't you?"

Danny tried not to listen to him. It would not help the situation, and just for the record, he knew that Kono was alive. Instead, he glanced around and searched for a way out.

Then he saw them. Shadows. Two men. Both heavily armed. They were taking out Delanos men. Quietly, and really fast. Somehow he was sure they were no cops.

When one of them came into light long enough so Danny could see the tattoos on his arms. Yakuza. Danny never thought that the head of the Yakuza would one day be his guardian angel.

And then one of Delanos men spotted the two. There was a short confusion, in which Danny managed to grab one of the guns and fire it on the criminal next to him. Then there were shots everywhere, Danny felt a incredable sharp pain in the chest and everything went black.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nearly. I planned on finishing this story before the premiere aired. I nearly managed it. So this is the epilouge.**

When Steve stepped out of the plane, he was incredibly relieved to be home again. When he had been on the flight, the gouvernor himself called him to tell him what he missed.

Danny had gotten shot, but would be okay. In two or three month.

Chin and Malia were alive and would hopefully get over it.

Delano was dead, shot by some Yakuza.

Kono had been kidnapped, declared death and then mysteriously reappeared after Delanos death. This and the fact that Yakuza had killed Delano left Steve to believe that Adam Noshimuri really loved her. Still he would have to earn his respect. Kono was like Steves little sister, and nobody dated Steve McGarrets little sister without his permission.

And now he was standing on the airport, Joe and his mother behind him, and quietly swore to himself that he would never leave the island again. Of course he would, the rational part of his brain said. But still, after all he missed, he thought it would be better to never go anywhere else again.

But now was not the time to think of that. Now he had to visit his partner in hospital, check on Malia and Chin, have a talk with Adam Noshimuri and introduce his mother to all of them. And he had to clean up Delanos mess. This would be a busy day.

**AN: So, this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
